Recuerdos
by Friias Sanchezita
Summary: Sinopsis: Una joven de 20 años, Sabrina Rivas recuerda una experiencia amorosa con uno de los miembros de la banda mas famosa de todo Reino Unido.
1. Capitulo 1: Introduccion

Hola, quiero decir que soy nueva en esto, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Y porfis ténganme paciencia si mi historia no esta buena. Esta historia se trata principalmente de mi banda favorita GORILLAZ! Dididi Gustaaaaa!, bueno lo que les quiero decir es que soy nueva aquí y que me tengan paciencia si no esta buena, jejejeje.

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese beso tan apasionado que tuve en el elevador del centro comercial a donde... Un momento... ¡NO!, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¡No puedo pensar así!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a mí?, ¡¿POR QUE A MI ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO?! , ya lo debí haber olvidado, eso paso cuando cumplí o más bien tenía 17 años, estaba a unos meses de cumplir los 18, ahora tengo 20 años ¡Ya lo debí haber olvidado! ¿Por qué aun me sigo acordando de ese beso? Oh, lo siento, creo que no sabes de que estoy hablando. Hola, mi nombre es Sabrina Rivas, supongo que no sabes mucho sobre mí. Tengo 20 años, soy mexicana, nací en Zacatecas, soy cristiana y ¡SI SOY CRISTIANA Y QUE! ¡NO ME AVERGUENZO DE SERLO! , soy una chava Hembrista y ¿Por qué? Porque no es justo que los hombres siempre, SIEMPRE traten a las mujeres como objetos sexuales y haciendo con nosotras lo que se les pegue su regalada gana, yo diría que no es justo, ¿Te digo un secreto? Desde que tengo 8 años hasta mi edad los 20 he tenido 15 novios en toda mi vida, bueno es información personal, soy una chava manipuladora, maltrato y muerdo a los hombres o chicos que se crucen en mi camino, soy una chica especial y con un carácter extremadamente difícil y a veces muy enojona, en fin, así soy yo, soy así y si no te agrada y no me aceptas tal como soy ¡talvez no merezcas lo mejor de mí! , y te voy a decir otra cosa para que sepas más sobre mi tengo un cuerpo pero un CUERPO de mujer, enserio porque todo chavo se me acerca solamente por mi cuerpo o hombres a veces, así es, los vuelvo locos, jejejejejejejeje, Bueno como lo dije antes mi nombre es Sabrina Rivas, nací en Zacatecas el 20 de marzo de 1973 ¿Te quedo claro? Bueno para que sepas más sobre mí, estoy en una banda, yo soy líder de esa banda... Bueno no solamente yo soy la líder, también otra chica que está en la banda también. Mi banda está compuesta por... bueno principalmente por una TONTA, bueno ni tan tonta de exageración, más bien muy DISTRAIDA que eso haga que me caiga mal y no le tenga paciencia pero ella sabe a veces escuchar a las personas, se llama Stefani Hills que realmente yo le apode 3-H(tenía que tener un sobrenombre ¿no?), Por una chica genio y ella es también la líder de la banda porque hace las canciones y yo me encargo de que la música se escuche bien y en organizar la banda, ella es la cerebrito de la banda, su nombre es Linswey Santander, ella es una fanática de las novelas, los libros, matemáticas, y todo lo que sea y lo repito LO QUE SEA que le preguntes y sobre todo con las matemáticas, lo admito casi nunca se equivoca, cualquier maestro de matemáticas que la conociera ella sería su consentida y ella le gusta mucho el rap y el hip-hop y hasta lo sabe bailar, y por ultimo un chico coreano, su nombre es Makoto Santander, ¿Porque Makoto y Porque Santander?

UNO: Porque él es un coreano pero tiene rasgos asiáticos

DOS: Aunque parezca extraño él es el hermano menor de Linswey, si, lose, lose, ahora o talvez te estés preguntando ¿Ellos son hermanos? , Y te voy a decir porque es extraño, porque Linswey es una brasileña y él es un coreano, y le apodamos DJ.

Diré las edades que tiene mi banda, Linswey y eyes-ache (es 3-H) tienen la misma edad 17 años y DJ tiene 15 años, y lo voy a decir brevemente, la mensa es la vocalista de mi banda(dicen todos que tiene la voz de una sirena hermosa pero yo no lo creo ._. ) ella es la tecladista y toca a veces el banjo y es la violinista de la banda, Linswey es la baterista, yo soy la bajista(a veces toco el teclado), y DJ es el guitarrista.

Bueno ya te explique como es mi banda, quienes son, bla,bla,bla,bla, todo lo que acabas de leer y bueno, agárrense porque aquí es donde va a comenzar la parte más interesante así que ¡A leer!

Gorillaz no me pertenece a mí, le pertenecen a Jamie y a Damon, y Sabrina y su banda me pertenecen a mí. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap. CHAO CHAO!


	2. Capitulo 2: Una mañana

Holiwis! Ya regrese con el siguiente cap. de mi finc, y bueno aquí esta...

Desperté, medio somnolienta, me incorpore sentándome en la cama, ¡Que flojera! Tenia ganas de acostarme en mi cama y dormirme otra vez, ya eran las 10 a.m. Uf, hacia mucho, pero mucho frio, en los Transilvania estudios siempre hacia frio por las mañanas y por las noches ni hablar, hacía un calor tremendo, pero por las tardes era templado, porque ni hacía calor y ni hacia frio, diría que los Transilvania es un hogar acogedor.

Baje a la cocina para comer algo, agarre una manzana, la lave, la seque y la comencé a comer. Disfrutaba el silencio que había en la cocina, estaba tranquilo todo, pero el silencio termino cuando unos pasos torpes sonaban desde afuera de la cocina, no me quise fijar, sabía perfectamente quien era, exactamente era la mensa de 3-H acercándose a la cocina. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar cae contra el mueble provocando que se cayeran todos los libros y haciendo un ruido molesto.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Eyes-ache! ¡Puedes acercarte a la cocina sin hacer ruido! – Dije molesta

\- Lo siento Sam - dijo incorporándose – Es que tengo mucha flojera – Me dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Agarra una naranja del frutero y la lava, mientras lavaba la naranja ella bostezaba. ¡Joder! ¿En serio estaba tan cansada?

\- H, ¿A qué hora te dormiste para que estuvieras tan cansada?

\- Emmmm, a las 10p.m – me dijo mientras secaba la fruta y bostezaba.

Puse ojos en blanco y dije – No seas exagerada eyes-ache, yo me dormí a las 12 a.m.

\- Que tarde te dormiste Sam - dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba.

\- Eyes- ache, ¿los demás siguen dormidos? – Pregunte

\- Sip, bueno eso creooo... – Se queda nuevamente dormida, yo puse ojos en blanco - ¡Eyes-ache! – grite

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién es? – Contesto despertándose y tallándose los ojos.

\- Soy yo H – le conteste.

\- Ah, si eres tu Sam – me dijo, yo me levante de la silla y me dirigí a las escaleras pero le dije – después tienes que vestirte-

\- Ah sí, vestirme, vestirme, vestirme, emmmm ¿vestirme para qué?

\- Vestirte porque Mandy y Ashley nos están esperando en el aeropuerto porque tenemos un concierto en Orlando y en Nueva York – le dije y me subí rumbo a mi cuarto.

Okidoki, en unos minutos subiré el siguiente cap. Y gracias por leer este finc


	3. Capitulo 3: Asia Orlando y Nueva York

Holi , ya regrese con el capitulo siguiente así que ¡a leer!

Todos nos subimos al avión, DJ y yo nos sentamos juntos y Linswey y 3H se sentaron juntas en otros asientos, el viaje fue completamente aburrido. Una aeromoza se hacerco a nosotros.

\- ¿Que gustan? ¿Refresco, cerveza, agua?

\- Yo agua por favor – dijo DJ, la aeromoza le da la botella a DJ y se retira. Decidí echarme una siesta mientras llegábamos a Orlando.

Estaba sola en un parque, no veía nada, solo había un solo faro alumbrando el área ¿Qué hacía yo sola aquí? No entendía nada, solo me quede en la área donde había luz. No paso mucho tiempo cuando pude ver una figura a lo lejos acercándose Asia donde yo estaba, me asuste un poco, me puse a la defensiva y di dos pasos atrás; Pero cada vez la figura se iba acercando más hacia donde estaba, pude más o menos reconocer esa figura era la de un hombre pero lo extraño es que ya había visto esa figura antes pero cuando se acercó a la luz pude reconocer perfectamente bien quien era; era.,...era ... yo sabía quién era, no lo dude y fui a abrazarlo. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y comenzaron a caer lagrimas en mis mejillas casi enrojecidas (es extraño para mí que yo llore; Yo nunca lloro). Rodeé su cuello con mis bazos y lo abrase fuerte, el me rodeo la cintura y también me abrazo fuerte. Pronuncie su nombre tartamudeando.

\- Mu-u-rdoc- el me aparto el cabello de mi oreja y me susurro – Te amo – ante esas palabras que pronuncio sentí que mi corazón me iba a salir de mi pecho, su mano que posaba en mi cintura viajo hasta mis mejillas enrojecidas. El aparto las lágrimas de mis mejillas y las acaricio con suavidad. Eso hizo que me sonrojara más, sonrió ante mi reacción, después acaricio mis labios que agarraron como una especie de color rojo claro; el me agarro la barbilla y mire aquellos ojos desiguales (Uno negro y otro rojo) cerró los ojos y poco a poco se acercó a mi rostro hasta que puso sus labios sobre los míos dándome un suave beso. De repente recordé aquel apasionado beso que tuve en el elevador con Murdoc, cuando tenía 17 años.

\- WAAAAAAA! – Desperté gritando y asuste a DJ

\- ¡Sabrina! ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! – Me pregunto asustado

\- ¿Qué está pasando chicos? – Pregunto Linswey al escuchar mi grito

\- ¿Por qué gritaste Sabrina? – pregunto de repente eyes-ache

\- Un sueño chicos, solo fue un sueño(seee, una pesadilla más bien) – dije parándome de un salto y mientas iba al baño del avión deje a mis tres compañeros de banda algo confundidos.

Bueno este fue el siguiente cap. Espero que les este gustando (Dejen su opinión). Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. CHAO CHAO!


	4. Capitulo 4: Decepcion

**Ola k hace, Estoy aquí de nuevo para la siguiente parte de la historia amorosa de Sabrina jejeje oki a leer**

Entre al baño y me enjuague la cara, estaba confundida pero a la vez decepcionada, ¿Por qué soñé eso? ¿Qué me pasa? "Calma Sabrina, cálmate solo fue un sueño" me dije a mi misma. Más tarde aterrizamos en Orlando, inmediatamente cuando salimos había varios periodistas esperándonos y varios de nuestros fans que querían un autógrafo; en fin no teníamos tiempo para firmar autógrafos, para contestar preguntas de los periodistas y toda esa basura, rápidamente Mandy y Ashley nos dirigieron al camión que rápidamente nos llevaron al lugar donde iba a ser el concierto.

DESPUES DEL CONCIERTO...

Tuvimos que firmar una lluvia terrible de autógrafos no o sea era una exageración, bueno nosotros éramos lo que exageramos pero ese es otro tema.

Bueno después de firmar la lluvia de autógrafos nos dirigimos de inmediato al aeropuerto donde estaba nuestro avión, sip, de inmediato íbamos a despegar y nuestro destino era Nueva York. En nueva York teníamos un segundo concierto, tardamos en llegar una hora, no fue mucho.

Después del segundo concierto nos dirigimos a un hotel de Nueva York pero yo tome un vuelo hacia Reino Unido, necesitaba visitar a mi tía Guadalupe y le dije a Mandy que estaría de regreso a los Transilvania dentro de una semana, dijo ella que no había problema. En fin Tome un avión asía Reino Unido- Londres (como había dicho anteriormente). Caí sobre mi asiento cansada, hoy fue un día muy largo en dar 2 conciertos en tu banda en Orlando y Nueva York y firmar autógrafos y ahora iba a ir a Reino Unido, ok esto no tomara mucho tiempo, solo tomara un día para llegar a Reino Unido. Y me quede dormida nuevamente.

Faltaban unas 3 horas para llegar a Reino Unido. Desperté y me dirigí al baño del avión, me enjuague la cara y suspire, sip otro de mis sueños "locos" me ataco nuevamente, Murdoc nada más lo que hacía era besarme, besarme, hasta llegar al límite y... "¡NO!" – Pensé de repente – "¿Qué? Eh, nop eso significa un enorme ¡NO! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No puedo seguir pensando en Murdoc! ¡Además él es muy viejo para mí y para colmo es satánico! ¡Y es nifomado, Machista, agresivo, sádico, macabro, buena onda, divertido, sexy! - ¡NO! ¡Cálmate Sabrina! – Y así salí del baño.

 **Bueno eso fue todo. CHAO CHAO!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Brillante como las estrellas

**HOOLIISS! aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. :D**

Mi tía me recogió en el aeropuerto y de ahí fuimos a su casa

\- Sabrinita ¿Quieres comer algo?- Me pregunto

\- Emmmmm, no tengo hambre- le dije y así me retire al cuarto donde mi tía ponía las visitas. Entre al cuarto y me deje caer sobre la cama, estaba súper cansadísima, me lleve las manos a la cara, tuve un día súper larguísimo, el concierto de Orlando, el concierto en Nueva York, la lluvia de autógrafos, los periodistas "¡Dios mío!, oh dulce Dios generoso"- pensé de repente. Mas tarde mi tía y yo fuimos al lugar donde dan Danza árabe, así es ella me enseñó a bailar danza árabe.

Ella y yo estuvimos d p.m. dando clases de danza árabe y más tarde ¡Santo cielo! Tuve que firmar más autógrafos porque mientras estaba a punto de terminar la clase una alumna me reconoció que yo era la bajista de Triva, oh creo que no te lo dije, mi banda se llama Triva ¿OK? Bueno el caso es que una alumna me reconoció y antes de salir, todas las alumnas, mis alumnas hicieron una fila para que yo firmara los autógrafos. Después las Chicas se fueron con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Mi tía y yo salimos del lugar.

\- Sabrinita ¿Te vas a ir conmigo? – Me pregunto mi tía yo nada mas negué con la cabeza – Bueno, ten mucho cuidado – me dijo y así se subió al carro y se fue. Me quede sola afuera del lugar. Suspire y me fui a caminar ¿A dónde? Ni idea, solamente quería caminar, tenia, tenia ... ¡Agh! Tenía tantas cosas en la mente que solamente quería estar sola. Camine, camine, camine, no tenía idea a donde iba pero como lo dije antes quiero estar sola.

Bueno después de tanto caminar llegue a un parque pero estaba nada más iluminado con un faro, "mmm... ¿Qué extraño?" pensé de repente, después vi unos columpios, oh, sé que suena algo extraño; pero pensaba columpiarme ¿Por qué? Porque supongo que así estaría más tranquila; Me subí a unos de los columpios y comencé a columpiarme, alfin me sentía tranquila, cuando el viento soplaba mi cara hizo que todas las cosas de mi mente desaparecieran, decidí mantener la vista asía arriba para marearme menos.

Las estrellas brillaban como diamantes ¡woow! Al fin estaba relejada.

 **Oki eso fue todo y CHAO CHAO!**


	6. Capatulo 6:Porque no puedo olvidarte

**Hola! He regresado con el nuevo cap. Bueno a leer**

Decidí dejar de columpiarme, me mare un poco pero me quede sentada en el columpio viendo las estrellas. De repente escucho a alguien caminar, volteo y era una persona que iba pasando cerca de donde yo estaba, yo me pare del columpio asustándome y poniéndome a la defensiva, pero poco a poco se acercó esa figura, era la de un hombre -¿Murdoc?- hable sin haberlo pensado, ¡¿no sé porque rayos dije eso?!, pero nop, no era Murdoc, sino otro hombre que caminaba tranquilamente por ese lugar pero cuando le hable se me quedo viendo con una cara extraña, es como si dijera "¿A esta que le pasa?"- Lo sien...- no termine la palabra porque salió corriendo ¿Qué le sucede? Alomejor pudo reconocerme que yo era la bajista de Triva y la líder, en fin.

Había un árbol al lado de los columpios y pensé "una noche llena de estrellas, todo este lugar, el silencio y el árbol" ¡Perfecto para hacer una canción! Saque mi bajo (porque siempre lo traía conmigo) y comencé a tocar.

Estaba completamente distraída, ya estaba como 3H, toda mensa-"mierda"-pensé dejando mi bajo al lado mío –"Te amo"-lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y la sacudí-"dios mío"- pensé-"¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué? Estos locos pensamientos me están volviendo loca ¡Estoy pensando cosas que no debo pensar! ¡Dios mío, Jesucristo! ¡Que alguien me ayude a quitarme estos pensamientos!"-seguí pensando. Saque mi caja de cigarros y comencé a fumar uno.

Cuando me iba a terminar mi primer cigarrillo y iba a comenzar con el segundo escuche risas coquetas y sonidos de besos lujuriosos. Me mordí mi labio inferior con incomodidad, cerré mis ojos y me recosté en el árbol y me lleve las manos a la cara "rayos".

Por lo curiosa que soy me asome desde el árbol para ver quienes se estaban comiendo a besos, me asome y...¡¿Pero que rayos?! ¡era Murdoc! ¡Pero con quien estaba coqueteando era era...Paula! ¡La exnovia de 2D! una vez escuche que en los Kong Estudios Russel encontró a Murdoc y a Paula teniendo sexo en los baños de los Kong, ok esto fue antes de mi beso apasionado con él, pero no puedo creer que aún le siga coqueteando a esa zorra-"No, No, No"-pensé-"Esto no se va a quedar así"-pensé mientras me paraba del árbol y me dirigía a donde ellos estaban-"Esa perra me va a conocer"-pensé apretando mi puño-"le voy a dar su merecido a esa puta barata, juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, no dejare que se acerque a mi Murdoc..."- iba a alzar mi puño-"alto"-pensé deteniéndome-"¿Mi Murdoc? ¿Qué me pasa?"-luego mire la ropa que traía, una falda, una blusa de tirantes, botas y una corbata, Murdoc me conocía por otra ropa cuando tenía 17 años, pantalones caídos, una camiseta, tenis y un gorro.

-"¡Murdoc no me reconocerá con esta ropa que traigo!" "¡además tengo 20 años!"-pensé. "¿Qué debía hacer? Correr y salir del parque o golpear a Paula...Ok decidido, elijo la primera opción ¡Correr!"-Tome mis cosas y salí corriendo hacia otra dirección.

Estaba muy lejos del parque-"¡Uff!, estuvo cerca"- pensé mientras me llevaba mi mano a mi cara-Bien ¿Qué hora es? ¡Dios! ¡Van a ser las 11:00p.m! ¡Mi tía debe estar preocupada por mí!-Me dije a mi misma, tome un taxi y de ahí fui a la casa de mi tía. Entre por la ventana, siempre estaba cerrada pero yo traía las llaves, entre y fui al cuarto donde me puso mi tía, me metí entre las sabanas y cerré mis ojos con fuerza-"¿Murdoc está aquí, en Reino Unido?"-pensé-"Dios mío, ayúdame por favor, no quiero encontrármelo otra vez"- pensé, pensé y pensé ¿Qué pasaría después? Ni idea y así me quede dormida.

En la mañana baje a la cocina y tome una manzana en eso llega mi tía-¿Por qué ayer llegaste tarde?-Me pregunto

-fui a un parque a relajarme pero...perdón por llegar tarde, estaba estresada-le dije eso.

-Está bien hijita-me dijo.

Me dirigí al comedor para comerme mi manzana y pensé-"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"-me dije.

 **Oki esto fue todo bueno espero que les guste y CHAO CHAO!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Decision

**Holisss! Volví ota vez :D bueno aquí está el siguiente cap. DISFRUTRENLO! : ).**

"Ya lo pensé"-me dije a mi misma. Mi tía llega con el desayuno "huevos estrellados"-"mmmm...delicioso"-pensé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar Sabrina?-Me pregunto mi tía

-3 días-le conteste

-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo linda?-Me pregunta

-Tengo varias cosas que hacer en la banda tía-le conteste ¿Por qué tome esta decisión?, tenía planeado quedarme una semana con mi tía pero como apareció Murdoc en el parque claro con la puta de Paula, yo no quiero quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, así que decidí quedarme en Reino Unido 3 días y después me iría de regreso a Mérida-México y regresarme a los Transilvania estudios, eso es lo que ahora estaba planeando.

-Le voy a avisar a Mandy de que me voy de aquí en 3 días-le dije mientras me paraba de mi silla.

-¿No le has avisado?-Me pregunto

-Emmm, no exactamente. Voy a hablarle por teléfono

-Ok

Entonces fui a la sala donde estaba el teléfono y marque- "Bien, vamos, contesta"-pensé

-"¿Hola?"- Me contesto una voz adormilada

-¡Mandy!, gracias a dios, que bueno que te encuentro

-"Emmmm, ¿Qué sucede Sabrina?

-Mandy, no me voy a quedar en Reino Unido una semana sino me quedare tres días nada mas

-"¿Como? ¿Tres días? ... ¿Y porque tres días? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

-Emmm...-"perfecto"-pensé-"¿Y ahora que le digo? mmm ¡Ya se!-Es que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que quisiera contárselas a Triva, a ti y a Ashley-Le conteste-"Eso estuvo bien"-pensé.

-"¿Y cuáles son esas ideas?"

-Pues escribir nuevas canciones, nuevos videos y un nuevo álbum

-"Oooo, Así que ese es tu plan ¿No?"

-¡Exacto!

-"Bien Sabrina. Pues bueno te esperamos aquí en Transilvania estudios en 3 días con los brazos abiertos ..."

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, si- le conteste

-"Bueno te esperamos aquí en tres días líder de Triva, Adiós"

-Bye-Y cuelga.

Deje el teléfono en su lugar y suspire. Con esto creo que estaría un poco más tranquila, pero tengo que pensar en las nuevas canciones de Triva, Ok esto no me tomara mucho tiempo.

MAS TARDE...

Estaba en mi cuarto escribe, escribe y escribe canciones-"Ok, creo que con esto es más que suficiente"- pensé-"ahora solo me queda pensar como van a ser los videos de las nuevas canciones y el nombre del nuevo álbum"-pense, de repente escucho mi celular, alguien me estaba llamando, tome mi celular y conteste.

-Hola

-¿S-abrina?

-Hola 3H- conteste poniendo ojos en blanco-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Este...queria decirte algo de Gorillaz

-¡¿Y crees que tengo tiempo ahora de pensar en Gorillaz?!

-P-p-e-e-ro es muy...importante porque...

-Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, H, pareces una estúpida tartamudeando. Mira te lo diré brevemente, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para pensar en Gorillaz y punto ¿Te quedo claro?

-¡P-pero Sabrina es que nos enteramos Linswey y yo de que Gorillaz ésta en Reino Unido y están en un hotel que se localiza casi cerca de tu casa según Linswey

-¡¿Qué?!- se estaban complicando las cosas

-Pu-pues lo que escuchaste

-haber pásame a Linswey y rápido

-ok-y le pasa el teléfono a Linswey

-Sam, ya sé porque decidiste quedarte 3 días en Reino Unido-me dijo Linswey desde el teléfono

-¿Lo sabes?- le pregunte

-Sí, es porque viste a Murdoc ¿no?

-Emmm, sip

-Bueno pues te aviso que él no está solo ¿Ok?

-Querida olvidaste un pequeño detalle ellos viven en Reino Unido pero en Essex

-Sip pero se vinieron a ese hotel porque los Kong esta en remodelación o algo asi

-Pero creí que se fueron a dar un concierto a Chile

-Pues no. Se canceló por ciertas razones

-ah, ándale

-Sabrina, te pido que tengas mucho cuidado. Por favor

-Por favor Lin, yo se cuidarme sola-Le conteste muy segura

-Bueno adiós

-Bye- y cuelga.-"MIERDA"-pensé-"¡¿Y ahora qué carajo hago?!"-me dije a mi misma-Ya valí mierda.

Más tarde me vestí para ir a las clases de danza árabe con mi tía, ya iban a ser las 5:00 p.m. , mis alumnas y las de mi tía nos estaban esperando.

Más tarde en el lugar...

Llegamos al lugar, mi tía iba entrando a su salón con sus alumnas, estaba a punto de entrar al salón donde iba a dar la clase pero en ese momento se me ocurre voltear y-"¡MMIIIEEERRDDAA!"-Mi peor de mis peores sorpresas, Murdoc estaba mirando a unas chicas bailando Jazz, abrí los ojos como plato cuando lo vi-"Mierda, joder ¿y ahora qué hago?-Volteo y me metí al salón cerrando la puerta.

 **Bueno eto fue todo, CHAO CHAO!**


	8. Capitulo 8:Aveces tienes que controlarlo

**Ola k ace, como están? Regrese con un nuevo cap. Que pasa después? CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! Bueno a leer**

Ok, mi paciencia comenzó a agotarse, solamente llegaron 3 alumnas y 2 min después llegaron otras 3 alumnas-Ok chicas vamos a comenzar-dije en voz alta pero antes de poner la música voltee a ver la ventana, suspire, por lo menos Murdoc seguía viendo a las chicas del Jazz, Ok me mantenía tranquila por un momento que espero que dure D: y puse la música para empezar a bailar.

Había pasado 10 min y Murdoc aún seguía viendo a las chicas del Jazz y yo pues seguía en lo mío, estaba un tanto tranquila ¿Por qué? Porque Murdoc estaba distraído en otra cosa y pues como lo había dicho antes tengo cuerpo de mujer osea a que me refiero con esto, mis senos estaban muy grandes y tenía un gran trasero, y yo no estoy gorda ni flaca ósea todo lo tengo bien repartido, pues por esas razones estaba un tanto preocupada ¿Por qué? Porque Murdoc en primer lugar es un mujeriego y sobretodo Murdoc en lo primero que se fija en una mujer es en su trasero y como había dicho antes pues mi trasero estaba muy grande y...-"¿Por qué me estoy preocupando?"-pensé-"Alomejor ni me reconozca"-pensé mientras seguía bailando-"Además ya paso 3 años desde que no lo veo y...¡basta Sabrina! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Concéntrate Sam!"-

Pasan 10 min después y las chicas del Jazz se fueron, ok esto me está comenzando a preocupar.

Respire profundo y mi cuerpo comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Estaba un tanto tranquila pero toda mi tranquilidad se fue directo a la mierda cuando abrí los ojos y voltee a ver y vi parado a un hombre viendo a la ventana. Yo inmediatamente voltee, cerré mis ojos y pensé-"¡Carajo, ya me vio y alomejor venga para acá solamente a verme, Jesucristo ayúdame!"- volví a abrir los ojos y mire de reojo a la ventana y sip, efectivamente Murdoc estaba viéndome por la ventana y estaba embobado viéndome.

Sentí como mis mejillas iban a enrojecer e iba a salir una sonrisa pero yo no deje que pasara No, No y No. Seguí bailando.

Cada vez mi cuerpo bailaba pero al ritmo de la música y Murdoc seguía embobado viéndome como bailaba la danza árabe-"¡Dios mío, parezco una diosa bailando así!"-pensé con sarcasmo

Pasaron treinta minutos y Murdoc aún me seguía viendo-"¡Cielos me está poniendo nerviosa!"-pensé con sarcasmo otra vez.

Cuando dieron las 6:00 p.m. me despedí inmediatamente de mis alumnas tome la grabadora y mis cosas y salí por la puerta trasera del salón.

Cuando salí de salón salí corriendo como rayo corrí, corrí, corrí, hasta llegar al estacionamiento-"¡Muy bien, prefecto, ahora ¿dónde rayos esta mi tía?!"-pensé. Pero una persona poco a poco se fue acercando asía donde yo estaba. Yo me oculte atrás del auto de mi tía pero cuando esa persona se acercó me di cuenta de que era mi tía, suspire de alivio y salí de mi escondite, espante a mi tía.

-¡SABRINA!-grita mi tía

-Lo siento, tía

-¡Me metiste un susto tremendo niña!

-Sí, sí, sí, lo lamento ¿Contenta?

-Si pero no vuelvas a hacer eso

-Está bien pero...¿Ya nos podemos ir?-dije en modo apresurado

-Bueno –contesto mi tía. Yo me subí al carro como rayo y mi tía se sube

-Muy bien, arranca

-cinturones-dijo mi tía, yo me pongo el cinturón rodando los ojos.

-¿ok? Ahora arranca- dije en modo más apresurado

-Mmmm, ...Deseas un dulce- dijo ella ofreciéndome un dulce pero en eso voltee y vi salir otra persona del lugar ¡Era Murdoc!

-¡NO! ¡Ya vámonos!-dije desesperada y así salimos del lugar.

Cuando íbamos en la carretera...

-Me podrías decir ¿Por qué que gritaste de esa manera del estacionamiento?-Me pregunta

-Emmm...No tengo idea-le dije

-¡No! Nada con eso. ¿Cómo que no tienes idea?, Dime ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera?-Me pregunta nuevamente

-Estem... Me estaban siguiendo varios de mis fans y pues quise irme de inmediato-le eche una mentirita

-Sabrina, sabes perfectamente que ese es el precio de ser famosa, rica, reconocida y todo eso linda-me dijo

-lose, lo olvide, lo siento

-No tienes que lamentar nada Sabrinita, solo tienes que tranquilizarte y acostumbrarte de que así va ser hija, ese es el precio por ser tan famosa

-Sip, en eso tienes toda la razón

-Oye Sabrina, ¿Alguna vez has tenido un beso apasionado?-Cuando mi tía me hizo esa pregunta recordé lo que tuve en el elevador con Murdoc, mi primer beso apasionado. Me sonroje ante la pregunta de mi tía.

-Cl-l-claro que no-no ¿P-porque me preguntas e-so?

Es que a tu edad me enamore perdidamente de un hombre y cuando estábamos solos en un callejón el me dio un beso tan apasionado que en ese momento desee que el tiempo se detuviera y me quedara así para siempre pero ¿Tu tuviste algún beso apasionado?

-¡T-t-ía! ¡Y-a te dije q-ue n-n-no!-parecia una estúpida tartamudeando

-Mmmm, me late que si- me sonroje más y me lleve las manos a la cara-Sabrina atrás esta la almohada- cuando escuche lo que dijo mi tía agarre la almohada y hundí mi cabeza en ella-Y ...¿Quién es el chico?

-No es un chico tía ... es un hombre pero...el amor no rima conmigo

-¿Por qué no Sabrinita?

-Porque, talvez no funcione, talvez sea uno más

-Sabrina, no creas todas las cosas que dice tu tía Eufrasia, los hombres no son lo que tú piensas, ellos también tienen sentimientos

-Eso dices porque tú no has sido lastimada como mi tía Eufrasia-Ante lo que dije mi tía suspira

-Talvez no pero quiero que te quede claro que los hombres también tienen sentimientos, Sabrina

-Y hablando de amor ¿Por qué no te casaste con ese hombre que amaste?-suspira cuando yo le pregunte

-Pues... ¿Cómo decirte?, mira él y yo no éramos exactamente el uno para el otro, yo a él lo amaba y viceversa conmigo pero...tomamos diferentes caminos y pues por eso no terminamos juntos pero él no me lastimo ni yo a el-puse ojos en blanco y suspire

-hay tía- me voltee asía la ventana del carro

-Almenos lo intente- y no dijimos nada después de la plática en todo el camino

Entrando a mi casa yo me subí a bañar

-Sabrinita ¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy a bañar tía

-ok

Entre al baño, me desvestí y abrí la regadera-"¡Diablos! Mi mente está pensando en Murdoc nada mas pero...¡NO PUEDO ESTAR CON EL! ¡NO puedo! Él es mi enemigo, además no duraría mucho tiempo con el pero alomejor talvez...no, no, no"-y así me metí en la regadera.

 **Oki doki, aquí termina el capítulo :p , nos vemos para el siguiente cap. :p Chao chao!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Terrible llamada

**Ola k ace, regrese con el siguiente cap. Bueno aquí tienen :D**

Cuando salí de la regadera mi tía toco la puerta

-Sabrinita tienes que contestar el teléfono mi niña

-Tía estoy en el baño

-Pero Sabrinita es tu agradable compañero de banda DJ, dice que hables con él, es muy importante

-Haber tía pásame el teléfono

-Muy bien toma-me lo da y se va

-¿Que paso bombón?¿Porque me llamas?

-Sabrina te hablo por teléfono por una razón-hizo una pausa-Sam, te tengo malas noticias

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Daimon Albarn está aquí en los Transilvania estudios el representante de Gorillaz

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Cuándo llego ese tipo?!

-Desde hace 30 minutos y ... te aviso que no viene solo

-Viene con Jamie ¿Verdad?

-E-emmmm...no exactamente-en ese momento DJ traga saliva-viene con Noodle

-...

-...

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Creí que estaba con Murdoc, Russel y 2D!

-Estaba pero decidió acompañar a Daimon

-¿Y Jamie dónde está?

-Pues está en Reino Unido con los demás

-Pero, DJ mi pregunta es ...¿A qué rayos fueron Noodle y Daimon a Transilvania Estudios?

-Pues...ya van 20 min que Daimon y Mandy están hablando

-¡Ja! Me gustaría saber de qué hablan esos dos y por cierto ¿Dónde está Noodle?

-Está paseándose por todo Transilvania estudios

-¿Cómo? Emmm ¿Tienes las llaves del cuarto donde se encuentran la máquina del tiempo y el cuarto de la entrada al cielo?

-Las tiene Lin

-¿Y dónde está Lin y H?

-Se fueron a atender unas cosas pendientes con Ashey

-¿Y la abuela shansho?

-Esta con Noodle, le está enseñando el lugar

-¡Dios mío! ¡DJ, bombón! ¡¿Tú dónde estás?!

-Aquí encerrado en mí cuarto de videojuegos y estoy jugando GTAV

-Por suerte Lin tiene todas las llaves ¿no?

-Sip, por suerte

-¡DJ!- en el teléfono una voz se escuchó, era Mandy, estaba tocando la puerta

-Es Mandy Sam y también por esto te llame. Mandy me pidió que te hablara- Me dijo DJ en el teléfono

-¡DJ!- se escucha la voz de Mandy mas fuerte -¡Pásame a Sabrina por favor! ¡Claro si estás hablando con ella!

-¡Si, ya voy!-le dijo DJ

-Pásale el teléfono bombón- le dije y le pasa el teléfono a Mandy

-Hola Sabrina-Me habla Mandy

-¿Se podría saber que rayos están haciendo Daimon y Noodle en los Transilvania?

-Por esa razón pedí a DJ que te llamara Sabrina

-¿Qué chingaos quiere Daimon?

-Quiere que colaboremos con su álbum G-sites -Dijo emocionada

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con Gorillaz?

-¡SIII! ¡Su nuevo álbum! ¿Qué dices Sabrina? -En ese momento me quede callada ¿Qué debía contestar? -Mandy n-no lose

-¿Cómo que no sabes que decir? ¡DI QUE SI!

-Amiga no me presiones. Yo soy la que voy a decidir ¿no? Así que ...dame un poco de tiempo, además estoy pensando cómo se va llamar nuestro nuevo álbum y no creo que podamos colaborar ... -en ese instante comienzo a escuchar risas por el teléfono. Pues sip, eran las risas de Daimon

-Sam, tienes que decidirte ya -en ese momento Mandy comienza a reír con Daimon

-Mandy, mujer no te estas riendo con el ¿Cierto?

-Lo siento Sam es que es tan gracioso ¡Ja! -esto me hizo enojar : (

-Mira Mandy, mañana llámame y te daré la respuesta ¿Entendido? -Conteste lo más tranquila posible tratando de ocultar mi enojo

-Muy bien, adiós Sabri... -no me termino de decirme porque yo le colgué y avente el teléfono al bote de la basura con violencia, respire profundo, me vestí y así salí del baño.

 **Aquí termina el capítulo bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así darle like sucribi...no ok no jejejejejeje eso es del YouTube bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap CHAO CHAO!**


	10. Capitulo 10:Una noche en el bar

**Holiwis Coniwis! Regrese, jejejejejejejeje oki oki O.O ya comencemos a leer**

Eran las 12:00 p.m. ; No podía dormir, mi mente estaba llena pero llenísima de pensamientos ¿Por qué? , punto número uno, colaborar con Gorillaz y 2 que Gorillaz bueno casi todos están en Reino Unido y como se va a llamar el nuevo álbum de mi banda. Suspire con cansancio.

Después algo paso por mi mente que hizo que sonriera, me pare de mi cama, me puse un short color azul, una blusa de tirantes color azul claro, unos converse color azul y una sudadera con capucha color azul también (madre mía todo azul ._.); Abrí la ventana y me salí y la cerré ¿A dónde iba? Me dirigía a un bar. No estaba muy lejos. Necesitaba despejarme.

AFUERA DEL LUGAR...

Desde afuera se escuchaba una música

 _*Entrégame tus labios rotos los quiero besar, los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar, con todo mi amor...*_

-"Ok la entrada cuesta $20.00, bien solo entrare y me distraeré por un momento"- pensé.

Llegue a la taquilla.

-Una entrada por favor –le dije tendiéndole el dinero a la chica de la caseta, ella saco un tiquet.

-Disfrute la noche, señorita –me dijo.

Con mi tiquet me dispuse a entrar pero cuando volteé asía atrás vi como la chica de la caseta me miro con unos ojos de pistola, yo me volteé y reí para mis adentros. Te diré otro secreto, yo suelo despertar la envidia en las mujeres y siempre resulto ser la rival de todas. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no es por presumir pero yo diría que soy mucho más linda que ella, supongo que por eso me miro de esa manera pero en fin yo entre al lugar.

Me senté en la barra y me dispuse a encender un cigarro.

 _* Te pido de rodillas, luna no te vayas, Alúmbrale la noche, a ese corazón, desilusionado, A veces maltratado*_

Deje mi cigarro en el primer recipiente que encontré

-¡Mesero! –Dije alzando la mano -¡Tráigame un trago por favor!

-¿Cuál quiere señorita?

-Sorpréndeme –le dije con una mirada seductora el me giño un ojo y se fue. Después regreso con un trago.

-Disculpa no oí tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? –me dijo con una voz ronca y seductora.

-Sabrina –le conteste acomodándome el cabello -¿Y el tuyo?

-Will

-Muy bien Will, nos vemos más tarde

-Adiós- le guiñe el ojo y así se fue. Para mi este era un juego divertido, talvez el tal Will termine siendo mi novio dentro de unos días pero quien sabe, apenas lo conozco pero en fin. Me tome mi trago, cuando me lo termine mire atravez del vaso de cristal –"Vaya, esto sí que esta bueno, por suerte tengo 20 años porque si no, no me dejarían tomarme esta cosa" –pensé con ironía.

-Will, guapo, tráeme otro trago

-Claro Sabrina –Me guiño el ojo y yo le dedique una sonrisa. Regresa con la bebida.

-Aquí tienes tu trago hermosa

-Gracias guapo, te debo una –se va y yo me tomo mi trago. Deje un poco en el vaso y lo puse en la barra y de pronto se me ocurre voltear y... ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Murdoc estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de la barra (claro 5 asientos lejos de mi) pero se estaba tomando una botella de cerveza pero yo me le quede viendo cómo se empinaba la botella –"Se ve que no ha cambiado nada desde que lo conocí" –pensé con sarcasmo, de repente el voltea y yo me volteé disimuladamente y seguí tomando mi trago y mire nuevamente atravez del vaso pero sentí que Murdoc me estaba mirando fijamente, sentí que me iba a sonrojar así que me tape mi cara con mi capucha y mi cabello sin mucho éxito, sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza, me mordí el labio inferior y me lleve la mano al pecho –"¿Qué me pasa?" –y nuevamente recuerdo el beso del elevador.

*Flashback*

Me levanto y me apoyo contra la pared del elevador yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, posa sus manos sus manos sobre mi espalda para atraerme más sin parar el beso...

*Fin flashback*

Regreso a la realidad, quito mi mano de mi pecho y veo nuevamente atravez del vaso, aun sentía esa sensación de que Murdoc aún me seguía viendo. Me lleve mi mano a la frente, frustrada y pensativa. Me aparte el pelo de mi cara y mire de reojo hacia el lado donde esta Murdoc ¡El también me estaba mirando de reojo!

 _*Loco, por besar tus labios, Sin quede nada por dentro de mi diciendotelo todo*_

Ante esto sentí que me iba a sonrojar más, me voltee agarre el vaso nuevamente y mire atravez de el –"efectivamente no ha cambiado nada" –pensé.

Deje el vaso en la barra y me llevo las manos a los bolsillos de mi sudadera y sentí algo; lo saque y me di cuenta que era un frasquito –"¿Qué raro no recuerdo que llevaba nada...?" –y recuerdo algo que me había dicho Murdoc

*Flashback*

-¿Para qué es este frasco? –Pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Es para las bebidas –me contesto pero yo aún seguía sin entender nada él puso los ojos en blanco –Mira, esta mierda sirve para darle más sabor a las bebidas ósea mmm...es para darle más efecto a la bebida.

-ah. Creo que ya entendí, ósea esta cosa sirve para que te sepa más rica la bebida

\- así es cariño –Me dedico una sonrisa y yo me sonroje

-¿Quieres echarle un poco?

-No, no creo que me dejen...

-Solo un poco- le echa una gota, yo me la tomo sin mucha confianza y cuando me la termino...

-¡Agh!

-¿Cómo sabe?

-¡Repugnante!

-Je, je, je, je, je, je, no hagas las mismas cosas que yo ¿Entendido?

-Oki

*Fin flashback*

En ese momento se me vino algo a la mente

-"¡Tengo un plan!" –pensé -¡Will!

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Mira, quiero pedirte un favor guapo

-lo que quieras linda

-Quisiera que me sirvieras un Wisky cargado por favor

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo tuviste tu día?

-¿Cómo?

-Pregunto para saber cuánto le echo al Wisky

-Emmm –y voltee a ver a Murdoc

-¿Se podría saber que tanto le ves a ese tipo?

-Mira el Wisky no es para mí sino para él y quisiera que le preguntaras como tuvo su día

-Ah. Bueno le iré a preguntar

Mientras va a preguntar vuelvo a agarrar el vaso y miro atravez de él y luego regresa Will

-Estuvo decaído todo el día

-Pues sírveselo bien cargado

-Ok –Se va y yo me quedo sola y miro a Murdoc mientras él se empinaba otra cerveza. Regresa con el Wisky

-Toma

-Quiero pedirte otro favor, tráeme una botella de cerveza tapada porfas

-Bien –Se va y yo aprovecho de que se fue Will y Murdoc se empinaba la botella yo le echo las gotas. Recuerdo que le gustaba con 5 gotas más un Wisky bien cargado lo hacía sentirse bien, era un secreto de Murdoc, el solo me lo comento a mí ¿Por qué? Yo diría que tuvo confianza en mí.

Le hecho las gotas y lo mezclo con una cuchara que encontré y listo. Llega Will con una botella de cerveza.

-Gracias guapo ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Si quieres mañana me lo pagas ¿A qué hora te veo?

-A las 2:00 p.m. afuera de este lugar

-Muy bien

-Dale el Wisky y por favor por lo que más quieras no le digas quien se lo pidió ¿Esta claro?

-No sabrá nada amor –agarra el Wisky y se va al lugar donde esta Murdoc. Yo aprovecho para irme rápido, tomo mi botella de cerveza y corro hasta llegar a la pista ¡Carajo, hay mucha gente! De repente volteo atrás y veo que Will le dice algo a Murdoc. El voltea y nuestras miradas se cruzan, abrió los ojos como plato y yo tuve que empujar a la gente para correr hasta llegar a la salida

 _* Y yo, no te perdonare si me dejas por dentro con ese dolor, no te perdonare*_

Abrí la puerta y vi que estaba lloviendo pero aun así me salí me puse la capucha en la cabeza

-¡Espera! –escuche a alguien pero yo me salí, corrí, corrí y corrí a toda velocidad, estaba mojada por la lluvia, me tape los oídos, no sé porque pero me los tape.

 **Bueno este fue todo el capítulo de hoy y CHAO CHAO!**


	11. Capitulo 11:Sentimientos Encontrados

**Holiwis coniwis! Regrese y me extrañaron? Ok ok, comencemos**

Abrí la ventana y me metí y la cerré, mi ropa estaba súper mojada por la lluvia fui al baño de puntitas sin despertar a mi tía estaba goteando, entre al baño, cerré la puerta, abrí la regadera, me metí y cerré la cortina, me recargue en la pared, suspire y me deje caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentada y abrace mis rodillas y comencé a sollozar, nunca había estado en esta situación ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo de hacer? Agarre mi cerveza la abrí y me empine la botella mientras el agua caía.

Cuando me termine mi cerveza me pare, cerré la regadera, salí del baño y me dirigí al cuarto de visitas, me quite toda mi ropa mojada, me envolví en una toalla y seque el piso del pasillo. Cuando regrese al cuarto me quite la toalla y me metí así desnuda a mi cama, me tape de inmediato con las cobijas (porque le dio frio ._.) y mire mi reloj iban a ser las 4:00 a.m. cerré los ojos y así me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente me despierto y vi la hora ya iba a ser la 1:00 p.m. –"Rayos" –Me pare y me vestí, baje corriendo las escaleras y vi mi desayuno preparado y había una nota: "Sabrinita salí a trabajar llegare muy tarde cariño y aquí te dejo tu desayuno te quiere tu tía Guadalupe" Me senté y comenzó a comer mi desayuno y por ahí tengo un trato pendiente que atender.

Estaba en las afueras del bar esperando a Will.

-Hola linda ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Bienes a ...? –le don un puñetazo en el brazo

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque? D: -Dijo sobándose el brazo

-¡Eso fue porque le dijiste quien se lo pidió!- le conteste enfurecida

-Ah sí es cierto, jajajajajajajajajaja, solamente me dio risa como salió disparado detrás de ti –le di otro puñetazo en el otro brazo

\- ¡Ay! ¡¿Y eso porque?!

-¡Por mentirme! –Dije enojada

-Bueno, bueno, perdón ¿Contenta?

-No del todo –dije con una mueca sarcástica

-Em oye y... ¿Lo que me debías?

-Ah es cierto ¿Cuánto quieres?

-No quiero dinero –Miro mis labios

-Ah, ya entendí –dije rodando los ojos. En eso lo tomo del rostro y le estampo un beso en los labios. El rodeo mi cintura. El beso duro unos segundos, lo empuje asía atrás bruscamente y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Esta pagada mi deuda? –dije con una mueca

-Claro amor –me dijo dándome otro beso pero lo aleje de nuevo bruscamente de mí.

-Ni siquiera te merecías el beso pero de todas formas tenía que pagar mi cuenta ¿no?

-¿Y me das un sí? –dijo sonriendo como un niño chiquito...que estúpido

-¡Que idiota eres! –dije rodando los ojos –obviamente que no, acabo de conocerte

-Sabrina, cariño ¿No has escuchado del amor a primera vista?-Nuevamente rodé los ojos ¡Dios Santo! Todos los chavos que me conocen se comportan así, aunque... Will es un poco maduro. Pero aun así no, lo acabo de conocer y además me traiciono y le dijo a Murdoc quien se le ocurrió la ideíta.

-Will –le toce el hombro –me caes bien enserio pero te acabo de conocer y mañana me voy a México y talvez no regrese dentro de unos años

-¿Es enserio? –Me dijo alejándose un poco de mi –Llegas al bar, me coqueteas, me pides favores, te pido el beso y me dices que no, y ahora resulta que te vas y no regresaras dentro de varios años, Sabrina es en...-

-Además tú me mentiste, le dijiste de quien fue el chistecito –lo interrumpí –Will ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que no eres mala persona pero tengo que irme tengo cosas pendientes que hacer, Adiós Will –me di la media vuelta pero cuando estaba a punto de caminar, me tomo del brazo, me atrajo asía a él y me beso nuevamente yo le correspondí, estuvimos así por varios segundos hasta que lo tomo de los hombros y lo empuje lejos de mí.

-Eres un idiota

-Y tu una chica grandiosa –Dijo tocándome la barbilla

-Estúpido –aleje su mano bruscamente –Ya tengo otras cosas pendientes que hacer y me estas quitando el tiempo –Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar lejos

-Adiós Sabrina –Me dijo desde lejos

Más tarde...

Me di cuenta de que iba a haber una fiesta de Mascaras en el hotel donde se instaló Murdoc. No lo sé porque quise ir, talvez porque me di cuenta de que iban a ir chicas de mi edad y por ahí que otra Guarra. Tenía que vigilar a Murdoc, esa fiesta es más que perfecta para que Murdoc encuentre por ahí a unas prosti-amigitas si saben a lo que me refiero ¿no? En fin, me puse en la lista de invitados por internet y también me puse en la lista de músicos para tocar esa noche. Así que puse mi plan en marcha.

Estaba en la fila esperando a que me mencionaran en la lista. Tenía una falta corta amarilla fosforescente y una blusa negra, un antifaz negro y unos tacones negros terciopelados, me había enchinado el pelo y esta vez no tenía mis lentes de contacto. Te diré otro secreto realmente mis fans, mis compañeros de banda y mis representantes piensan que yo tengo los ojos negros pero no realmente mis verdaderos ojos los oculto porque siempre me decía mi tía Eufrasia de que en lo que más se fijan los hombres en las mujeres son en el color de sus ojos. Y mis ojos eran color verde casi obscuro combinado con el color café como el tamarindo y también como el color de miel de abeja (si es que así puede describirse). Si, si, si lose mis ojos son bonitos lose. Llegue al frente de la fila, entre al lugar, tenía mi bajo a la mano y subí al escenario con los músicos que se encontraban ahí y comenzamos a tocar, la vocalista comenzó a cantar, tocamos la canción de Madonna "la isla bonita".

Cuando terminamos de tocar baje del escenario, un mesero paso cerca de mi traía una charola de copas, yo aproveche para agarrar una, me senté en una de las mesas y vi a toda la multitud...mmmm ¿Soy yo o es verdad que no veo a Murdoc en la fiesta? En fin me tome mi copa ya después me ocuparía de Murdoc, cuando me estaba tomando mi copa sentí que alguien se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Eres muy niña para tomar eso –me dijo pero sentí que la voz de esa persona ya la había escuchado antes, alzo la vista y me di cuenta de que era 2D ¿Qué cómo lo reconocí? Pfffff...muy fácil ...Uno: por el cabello color azul, Dos: sus ojos están hundidos fue fácil reconocerlo.

-No soy una niña, tengo 20 años

-L-lo siento

-No importa

-Creo que no sabes quién soy, soy... –lo interrumpo

-Tu eres 2D el cantante de Gorillaz y tu nombre real es Stuart Pot y Gorillaz va a hacer un álbum nuevo D-sites ¿no?- se quedó atónito ante lo que dije

-Wooow...¿Co-como lo supiste?

-Soy fan de ustedes

-Pe-pero me refiero de que como supiste de que íbamos a hacer un álbum aun no lo hemos confirmado y el nombre sobretodo

-Tengo mis contactos –le sonreí

-Y además... ¿Cómo me reconociste de que era 2D?

-Pues... tu cabello y tus ojos –le sonreí nuevamente

-ah-ah es cierto –se rasco la cabeza

-¿Y tú líder o más bien compañero de banda? Murdoc Niccals

-No está en la fiesta, no le dieron ganas de venir, de hecho dijo estaría bien aburrida y pues decidió quedarse en su cuarto a dormir y además dijo también que no estaba de humor para ir a la fiesta

-Así que...¿no quiso venir?

-Nope

-uyyy que lastima :p, en esta fiesta hay un montón de veinteañeras que hasta se las hubiera podido follar- dije en tono sarcástica

-Bueno ese es otro tema y... ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

-mmmm nomas, soy fan suya –sonreí tiernamente

-mmmm bueno y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sabrina Rivas

-Sabrina, que bonito nombre tienes

-Si mi papá me lo puso y ¿Russel?

-está también en la fiesta pero no sé dónde está, lo estaba buscando pero te encontré a ti :)

-ah ok y ¿Jamie?

-Él también está en su cuarto

-a ver a ver, no me digas que también le pareció la fiesta aburrida y tampoco quiso venir

-mno, se sentía mareado y se quiso quedar en su cuarto

-espero que este bien

-si yo también

-bueno y...-me interrumpe

-oye acabo de acordarme de algo...me dijo Murdoc que no tenía humor de buscar chicas porque dijo que la otra noche fue a un bar y se encontró con alguien de su pasado-Carajo se refiere a mi

-¿ah sí?

-sip, él dijo que ella lo estaba evitando y ella se fue de bar y él fue detrás de ella pero no la encontró y no deja de pensar en ella y está loco por ella

-¿eso te dijo él?

-sí y me sorprende porque Murdoc no ama nadie y él es cruel y sobretodo machista

-Fíjate que también me sorprende

-n-no le vayas a decir a nadie, t-te lo digo a ti porque te tengo confianza

-¿Por qué me tienes confianza si apenas me estas conociendo?- dije alzando una ceja

-no lo sé...

-está bien nadie sabrá

-Y por cierto tus ojos están bonitos

-Gracias –le sonreí y él se sonrojo levemente- oye le puedes dar esto a Murdoc-le doy el frasco que él me había dado- dile que se lo da Sabrina Rivas

-Está bien

-bueno me dio gusto platicar contigo, adiós 2D

-Adiós

Y así me fui y me fui directo a los baños de mujeres y me cambie la ropa: un pantalón negro, un suéter negro y tenis converse negros (que ¿estás de luto? ._. jejeje ok no) me quite todo el maquillaje y me puse mis lentes de contacto color negros (no olviden de q Sabrina usa sus lentes para ocultar sus verdaderos ojos ok ya no me meto) y así salí del baño. Me dirigí a la recepción del hotel

-¿Sabe en qué habitación se encuentra el Señor Niccals?

-Ah. Claro señorita en la habitación 110

-Muchas gracias –y así me dirigí al elevador

 **Fin del cap! Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap y CHAO CHAO!**


	12. Capitulo 12: Confesiones Confesiones

**Holi! regrese yupi :D! Bueno aquí está el cap. y comencemos a leer.**

Estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Murdoc. Respire profundo, tenía tantas cosas que decirle porque… ¡ya no podía más! ¡Detesto admitirlo! ¡Enserio odio al amor! ¡Esto no me debería de pasar!, ¡Lo admito maldita sea! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Y no puedo evitarlo! ¡Pienso en el todo el tiempo y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza! ¡Por eso ahora tengo que decirle lo que siento! ¡Así me puedo ir de este lugar más tranquila! Además no puedo estar con él, él es un Satanista y yo una Cristiana, sería demasiado raro y además como lo había dicho antes él es muy viejo para mí, porque si él tiene 37 años y yo 20 años ( **oli shit aquí talvez se pierda la emoción** ) emmmm….haciendo uso de las matemáticas mmmm….17 años mayor que yo, si es un gran problema pero…. ¡Ya no me importa más! ¡Debo decirle que lo amo!

Respire profundo y…..

-Murdoc…- alce la voz -¡Murdoc! ¡Si estas despierto ESCUCHAME! ¿Recuerdas a la chava de 17 años que besaste en el elevador? ¡Pues soy yo! Y…. tengo que decirte algo, pero ¡ECUCHAME! Mi-ira, yo solo quiero decirte que la mera verdad no es fácil lo que me está pasando –suspire –es bien fuerte, yo nunca había sentido algo como lo que siento por ti ¡y no te estoy mintiendo! ¿ok? Pero pues si es verdad –dije sonriendo –Yo te quiero. Lo que pasa es que eres un machista y crees que las mujeres somos un juguete para ti, siempre tienes mujeres a tu merced y pues… por eso me da miedo….. ¿Quieres saber si Te amo?, ¡Lo acepto, Si! ¡Claro que te amo! Te amo, te amo, te amo imbécil, te amo… -suspire y me fui caminando por el pasillo… al parecer no me escucho pero yo no puedo más debo irme de este lugar ahora mismo, cuando estaba a punto de apretar los botones del elevador.

-¡Espera! –Escuche a alguien correr por el pasillo, yo me quede inmóvil y sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás, mis ojos estaban a punto de humedecerse pero no los deje, no iba a llorar

-Yo también Te amo –al escuchar esto me voltee y lo abrace con fuerte como pude y él también me abrazo con fuerza

-G-gracias por escucharme –le dije rápidamente dándole u pequeño beso que casi lo dejo sin aliento y escondí mi rostro en su pecho

-Cariño quiero disculparme aquel incidente del elevador. Realmente lo sien…. –No sé qué me impulso a hacerlo pero no lo deje terminar la frase junte mis labios con los suyos, pensé que no me iba a corresponder y se iba a quedar ahí empanado pero segundos después me corresponde, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y el me abraza con fuerza en la cintura, de pronto siento unas frías manos subir por mi espalda por debajo de mi ropa.

-Murdoc…..tienes tus manos frías –dije separando mi cara a unos milímetros de la suya

-Entonces caliéntalas –dijo para volver a besarme otra vez pero con más intensidad, el siguió explorando cada parte de mi espalda, en realidad perdí la noción del tiempo, en eso el suelta un gemido agudo y se aparta de mi jadeando por la falta de aire (okay creo q taume a la gente de Fanfiction XD).

-Sabrina….lo siento …yo….. –puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar

\- No digas nada por favor…- de nuevo lo abrace con fuerza y el también correspondió al abrazo

\- Sabrina ¿Que le diremos a todos acerca de esto?

\- Murdoc, dame un poco de tiempo o quizás ya no te pueda volver a ver l-lo siento –dije con una voz apagada

-¡¿Cómo que lo sientes?! –dijo tomándome de los hombros

-¡Murdoc! ¡No podemos! ¡T-tú ya lo sabrás!

-¡¿Saber qué?! –dijo aún más desesperado

-Yo soy una cristiana y tu un satánico ¡Realmente somos enemigos! Y-y por eso no podemos estar juntos

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor dame una oportunidad! Por favor…no te hare daño…jamás

-¡No puedo…soy una cristiana…!

-¡No, no, no, nooooooo! –Exclamo furioso, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos

-¡Mira! ¡Yo soy el problema! ¡Yo! ¡Tú eres joven, Hermosa e inteligente, y yo soy un maldito viejo!

-¡No….espera…..yo…!

-¡No! ¡Soy demasiado viejo para ti, y es por eso que me odias! ¡Me odias porque soy viejo, feo y satánico! –el bajo la vista pero cuando me acerque un poco más a él y la verdad que me sorprendió viniendo de él, vi que lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro y trataba de forzar una sonrisa

-¡Murdoc! ¡¿Estas ll-llorando?!

\- Yo también soy un humano ¿no? –yo solamente lo abrace e hice que alzara la vista y limpie sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano pero de la nada el me sujeto de las muñecas, me atrajo y se inclinó hacia mi rostro y me dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Se apartó de mí y me miro con una mirada más significativa.

-Por favor te lo pido

-Perdóname, pero y-yo no puedo –Dije entrando al elevador. Cuando se cerraron las puertas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas

-N-no voy a llorar n-no lo hare –dije limpiándome las lágrimas de inmediato

 **Holi fin del cap. Y les aviso de una vez q este es el penúltimo capítulo así que el siguiente que suba va a ser el último de esta historia :( bueno nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap. CHAO CHAO!**


	13. Capitulo 13:Nuevos Planes (Final)

**Holi regrese, me extrañaron :P? bueno si les digo una cosita este es el capítulo final de esta novelita :,( pero no se preocupen q seguiré publicando :P bueno comencemos**

Regrese a Transilvania Estudios

-Sabrina ¿Que tienes? –Me pregunto 3H al notar mi cara larga, en realidad no soy buena disimulando

-Sabrina ¿Qué te paso? –Me pregunto Linswey preocupada

-Sabrina ¿Qué sucedió? –Me pregunto DJ

-Nada chavos, solo es el calor que sucedió allá es todo, me tiene mareada –Suspire–Mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada banda, hasta mañana –Y así me fui a mi cuarto.

Me deje caer en mi cama abatida y triste ante esta situación, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y cubrí mi cara con mis manos ¿Ya no sé qué hacer ante esta situación? Pensé que si se lo decía estaría bien pero ahora estoy peor

"Quisiera olvidar esta mierda y ser como la chica de antes, segura de sí misma"

Ya tenia el nombre del nuevo álbum de Triva "Dirty Music" y nop no colaboraremos con Gorillaz.

FIN.

 **Bueno se preguntaran porque tan corto? Puss porque yolo ok no, bueno desgraciadamente esta novelita se acabó y en fin gracias por haberla leído en verdad gracias :) después publicare otra cosa bueno hasta la siguiente novelita o aviso no se CHAO CHAO!**


End file.
